All The Songs Make Sense
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: A colection of song fics I change the words to fit one point in each episoide. there will be one for each episoide will skip around in seasons and episoides. please review. I own nothing mostly caskett.
1. a rose forever after

_**A/N I am taking a few songs and making them fit more perfectly to castle if that is possible **_

_I was always the crazy one,  
>I broke into the stadium,<br>And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line,  
>You were always the perfect one,<br>And the valadictorian so,  
>Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"<br>I only wanted to catch your attention,  
>But you overlooked me somehow,<br>Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention,  
>And I used my computer too loud.<br>How do you like me now?  
>How do you like me now,<br>Now that I'm on my way?  
>Do you still think I'm crazy ,<br>Standin here today?  
>I couldnt make you love me,<br>But I always dreamed about living on your bookshelf,  
>How do you like me now?<br>When I took off to New York as you see ,  
>I heard that you made fun of me,<br>Never imagined I'd make it this far,  
>Then you married into money girl,<br>Aint it a cruel and funny world?  
>He took your dreams and tore them apart.<br>He never comes home ,  
>And youre always alone,<br>And your kids hear you cryin down the hall,  
>Alarm clock starts ringin,<br>Who could that be readin,  
>Its me baby, with your wakeup call!<br>How do you like me now?  
>How do you like me now,<br>Now that I'm on my way?  
>Do you still think I'm crazy,<br>Standin here today?  
>I couldnt make you love me,<br>But I always dreamed about living on your book shelf,  
>How do you like me now?<em>

_A/N so what do you think please review_


	2. flowers for your grave

**a/n a repost r/r sorry it took forever between homework ,4h and friends and family I had no time to write but I will make it up**

We spoke few words but every thought you had I heard from across the room.  
>We were standing face to face I couldn't find the words to say, give me one more move.<br>I barley know your name. I guess foolish pride's to blame  
>Now I'm fallin' in love as your walking away<br>And my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say.  
>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day, now I'm fallin' in love as your walking away.<br>Wise man next to me did say about the one that got away, son I missed my chance.  
>Don't you let regret take place of the dreams you have to chase, ask her to dance...go on son. You might fall down on your<br>face. Roll the dice and have some faith.  
>Don't be fallin' in love as she's walking away, when your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say.<br>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day, don't be fallin' in love, as she's walking away.  
>You might fall down on your face, roll the dice and have some faith.<br>And don't be fallin' in love as she's walking away, when your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should  
>say. May have lost this battle, live to fight another day, don't be fallin', fallin' in, fallin' in love, as she's walking<br>away.

**a/n next chapter will be up soon**


	3. nanny mcdead

a/n see it can be realy fast

In the middle of late last night I was sittin' on a curb  
>I didn't know what about, but I was feelin' quite disturbed<br>A homicide cop came boundin' by, she was bouncin' every step  
>It seemed strange how good she felt, so I asked her while she ran<br>she said, "It's my job to be cleaning up this mess  
>And that's enough reason to go for me<br>It's my job to be better than the rest  
>And that makes a day for me."<br>I got an uncle who owns a bank, he's a self-made millionaire  
>He never had anyone to love, never had no one to care<br>He always seemed kinda sad to me and I asked him why that was  
>And he told me it's because in my contract there's this clause<p>

That says, "It's my job to be worried half to death  
>And that's the thing people respect in me<br>It's my job but without it I'd be less  
>Than what I expect from me."<br>Now I've been lazy most all my life writin' books and sleepin' late  
>And any manual labor I've done was purely by mistake<br>If homicide cops can smile then I've got no right to feel upset  
>But sometimes I still forget<br>when the lights go on and the printer is set  
>And the book hits home and you feel that sweat<br>It's my job to be different than the rest  
>And that's enough reason to go for me<br>It's my job to be better than the rest  
>And that's a rough break for me<br>It's my job to be cleaning up this mess  
>And that's enough reason to go for me<br>It's my job to be better than the rest  
>And that makes the day for me<p> 


	4. pretty dead

**a/n this is a email that castle sends beckett after pretty dead**

hi beckett do you rember when you said that alexius was heading in to her wild child faze. well you were right shes leaving to collage with Ashley and, to top that off will you Look at the two of them dancing that way, Lost in the moment and each other's face, So much in love, they're alone in this place, Like there's nobody else in the world, I was enough for her not long ago, I was her number one, she told me so, And she still means the world to me, just so he know, So be careful when he hold my girl, Time changes everything, life must go on, And I'm not gonna stand in his way, But I loved her first, I held her first, And a place in my heart will always be hers, From the first breath she breathed, When she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep, And I prayed that she'd find him someday, But it's still hard to give her away, I loved her first, How could that beautiful woman with him, Be the same freckle face kid that I knew, The one that I read all those fairytales to, And tucked into bed all those nights, And I knew the first time I saw him with her, It was only a matter of time, I loved her first, I held her first, And a place in my heart will always be hers, From the first breath she breathed, When she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep, And I prayed that she'd find him someday, But it's still hard to give her away, I loved her first, From the first breath she breathed, When she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep, Someday he'll know what I'm going through, When a miracle smiles up at him, I loved her first. Will you please tell me what to do I need help.

the response was

let her go castle

**a/n there you go chapter 4**


	5. close encounters of the murderous kind

_**a/n this one I did change only two words it fit to perfectly**_

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
>just saying a word you can light up the dark<br>Try as I may I could never explain  
>What I hear when you don't say a thing<br>The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me<br>A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all<br>All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
>But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd<br>Old Mister Webster could never define  
>What's being said between your heart and mine<br>The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me<br>A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all<br>The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me<br>A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
>Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all<p> 


	6. he's dead ,she's dead

rick looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that ex-wife he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<br>rick talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
>That I can't even see anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<br>He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>rick walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?<br>And there he goes, so perfectly,  
>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<br>She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause<p>

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light<br>I'll put his picture down and maybe  
>Get some sleep tonight<br>He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<br>And he's all that I need to fall into..  
>rick looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see<p> 


	7. rise

ok I know i havent updated any of my castle stories in forever and a day I will update in the summer a lot but when it starts up agian if i dont know if i will wait till the 5th season is over or if im almost done i will finish but i will also work on my twilight stories

* * *

><p>Hey whoever you are thanks for callin'<br>It's good to know somebody cares  
>Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'<br>It might be just too much to bear  
>To hear somebody say it stops hurting<br>Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it  
>'Cause you don't know her like I do<br>You'll never understand  
>You don't know we've been through<br>That girl's my best friend  
>And there's no way you're gonna help me<br>She's the only one who can  
>No, you don't know how much I've got to lose<br>You don't know her like I do  
>I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories<br>It fills my soul with all the little things  
>And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family<br>It's like she stole my way to breathe  
>So don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting<br>And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it  
>Cause you don't know her like I do<br>You'll never understand  
>You don't know we've been through<br>That girl's my best friend  
>And there's no way you're gonna help me<br>She's the only one who can  
>No, you don't know how much I've got to lose<br>You don't know her like I do  
>You don't know her like I do<br>You'll never understand  
>You don't know we've been through<br>That girl's my best friend  
>There's no way you're gonna help me<br>She's the only one who can  
>No, you don't know how much I've got to lose<br>No, you'll never know how much I've got to lose  
>You don't know her like I do<br>Not like I do  
>Never understand<br>That girl's my best friend  
>That girl's my best friend<br>That girl's my best friend.


	8. a deadly affair

i will also be work on my twilight stories

* * *

><p>Out of all other places in this town<br>Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down  
>I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red<br>Since we've been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head

Sooo  
>Why you wanna<br>Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
>Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good<br>Don't know what  
>You were thinkin', you were doing<br>Moving in for a hug  
>Like you don't know I'm coming unglued<br>Why you gotta  
>Why you wanna make me keep wanting you<p>

I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes  
>I wish you said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye<br>Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you  
>Why can't you be cold like any old ex-best friend would do<p>

Sooo  
>Why you wanna<br>Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
>Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good<br>Don't know what  
>You were thinkin', you were doing<br>Moving in for a hug  
>Like you don't know I'm coming unglued<br>Why you gotta  
>Why you wanna make me keep wanting you<br>Keep wanting you

Why? Why? Why?  
>Would you tell me that you call me up sometime<br>Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up  
>Like that be enough<br>No, that ain't enough

Why you gotta  
>Show up in a old t-shirt that I love<br>Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
>Don't know what<br>You were thinkin', you were doing  
>Moving in for a hug<br>Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
>Why you gotta<br>Why you wanna make me keep wanting you

Why you gotta  
>Why you wanna make me keep wanting you<p>

Why you gotta  
>Why you wanna make me keep wanting you<p>

Out of all other places in this town  
>Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down<p>

* * *

><p>please please please review<p> 


End file.
